fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hallowed Blade Alseir
https://www.deviantart.com/erulian/art/Excalibur-207786674 Summary Alseir, the hallowed blade. Originally forged by the head of the Elden Church, Father Admarius, the blade was meant to help in the war with the dragons and mortals to purge the ungodly abominations invading the world, brought on by the infamous deity The Rebel. Abandoned for much time after that, it was soon weakened by an impurity, and found by Tacitus, who brought it to Heaven and repaired it, strengthening it beyond what Father Admarius had been able to make. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-A | High 4-C '''(not directly that powerful, but can kill beings of that level) '''Name: Alseir, 'The Hallowed Blade' Origin: ElysiumRP (Chapter Two) Age: ~27,000 years, the time since the Age of Darkness. Classification: Sword. Wielders: Father Admarius, General Wakitashi, Lord Tacitus, Tacitus' Son Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation by giving off a dim light to brighten up dark areas, such as a torch would, though not much else can be done. Holy Manipulation by possessing a holy affinity, does increased damage to enemies weak to this sort of damage and can burn ungodly things through touch. Provides a natural Healing buff to the wielder, granting accelerating recovery but doesn't affect diseases or poisons/venoms, only physical damage such as burns or cuts. Alleviates pain as well with the healing buff. The blade can also be used like a wand or staff, to cast Magic, granting a 1.5x boost to the wielder's magic. The blade can not channel the dark arts or anything of the sort, obviously. |''' All former abilities but to a much higher degree. Light Manipulation can now emit dangerous slashes or beams of light and turn the blade into a potent light source that can blind foes with its intensity, Holy Manipulation goes so far as to allowing the blade to slay even a ''Prince of Hell ''and purge ungodly entities with its light, performing powerful miracles, exorcising evicting entities, empowering the wielder, and so on. Healing up to '''medium and heavy injuries, just a couple seconds on the wielder, though if being used on another it is limited to light injuries, and takes a few seconds. Life Manipulation by manipulating the natural world, such as plants and flowers, though is not that effective against creatures, but helps the blade counteract Life-Force Attacks, or grant the wielder short boosts to certain statistics. Electricity Manipulation by using the infused power of Lord Tacitus, whom holds Lordship over the Weather, allowing the blade to discharge powerful electrical bolts or infuse its attacks with electricity, depending on the wielder. Air Manipulation along with the electricity manipulation, due to the same reason, allowing gusts of wind to be manipulated or small cyclones, again- all depending on the wielder. Can perform Magic to a higher degree than before, with a 2x scaling, and the blade itself holds very potent magical force. The blade is, obviously, Blessed, granting it powerful protection and the greater effectiveness against evil, the blade itself scorches the unholy that touch it, and boosts mosts of the other abilities of the blade. Due to the blessing, if the wielder dies while wielding it, their soul will be attached to the plane they are in for the time they are holding the blade, which leads into the ability Immortality type 2, the wielder technically dies if they receive a fatal wound while wielding the blade, but their soul will not leave the world until they let go of the blade, letting them keep going until it is pried from their grasp. The blessing also grants Non-Physical Interaction, allowing the blade to harm phased opponents, spirits, non-corporeal entities, and so on. The blade, using one of the runic patterns, can use Attack Reflection to deflect energy that strikes the blade, turning it a bright white as it is also deflecting light and the such. Absorption of energy is possible, though only with magical energy. Using a set of runic combinations on the blade allows it to recharge, which can also be used against an opponent to absorb attacks. Danmaku through Starfall. Dimensional Travel by using the blade to open a portal between Heaven and the Mortal Realm. Forcefield Creation by using certain runic combinations. Petrification when killing an ungodly/dark/evil being. Self-Destruction as a failsafe, detonating all of the energy in the blade when done. This CAN affect the wielder. Statistics Amplification by offering a boost to regenerative rate, strength, speed, and senses when wielded. Summoning of celestial entities or powers. | All former abilities, Magic, Summoning, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Summoning all get mildly stronger, while the scaling raises from 2x to 2.5x. Attack Potency: 9-A (In its regular state, the blade has a holy affinity and is quite durable, being made of mithril.) | 7-A (With the hallowing blade juiced up to max, it could release an anomaly powerful enough to crumble some mountains, albeit this would destroy the blade) | 6-A (Comparable to the power of a solar flare) Speed: Depends on the skill of the wielder, it is a regular blade with a holy affinity in this state | Same as before, except with its newfound light, it offers a boost to speed (1.25x multiplier). | The power of Tacitus' soul infused into the blade offers a higher boost to the wielder's speed, both reaction and combat, reaction speed can be boosted all the way up to 0.33c, comparable to the speed of lightning, whereas with combat speed the wielder only receives a 1.6x multiplier. -- (The sword can, in any form aside from its standard form, withstand speeds up to the SoL. Not a direct durability feat, as this is because of the blade's affinity and magical power, as well as origins) Durability: Town Level (~20 Kilotons) | City Level (~30 Megatons) | Continent Level+ (At least 2.4 Petatons) Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range (Through slices of light trailing around the blade), or Tens of Meters by releasing slashes of light, or Hundreds of Meters by firing off a beam of light. | Tens of Meters through slices of light trailing around the blade, or Hundreds of Meters by releasing slashes of light, or Stellar by firing off a beam of light. Weaknesses: Chaos, Void, anything that opposes Sunlight or Heavenly/Holy/Sacred Light. Anti-magic is its crippling weakness, or things immune to magic, as it is primarily a magic weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the weapon generally uses. Key: Normal Status | Fully Powered | Enhanced by Tacitus' Soul + Fully Powered Note: The first two states of the blade, normal and fully powered, are the canonical versions of the weapon. The last two were excluded from the canon for very good reason; they're more of possibilities, and have happened in previously canon though now non-canon sources, as well as used in non-canonical medias, such as joke fights or interactions. Category:Weapons